


A Better Life

by xstarxchaserx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post War, lyrics, sleeping at last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xstarxchaserx/pseuds/xstarxchaserx
Summary: Digital typography art utilizing the lyrics from "Mars" by Sleeping at Last.An H/D Owl Post Winter Holiday gift for Vaysh!





	A Better Life

**Author's Note:**

> The image was giving me problems with sizing on my computer. If it's not working right for you, you can right click/press and hold to pull up the option for "open image in a new tab." That will bring up the full piece for you! 
> 
> I was so excited when I saw that Sleeping at Last was one of your favorite bands. I’ve recently become obsessed with them, and the second I saw it, “Mars” popped into my head as a very, very fitting song for our two, post-war, troubled boys.


End file.
